


Two Tents

by LaineyStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Camping, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Leeds - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Tent Sex, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, this is us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaineyStylinson/pseuds/LaineyStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of One Direction were ready for their annual once a year camping trip. This time was different though because they were being filmed during their trip for their upcoming movie "This Is Us."  Before filming the boys made sure they had everything they needed and started walking towards the camp ground.</p><p>Harry has a surprise planned in store for Louis after they have finished filming for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tents

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the camping scene in "This is Us." There actually was only two tents that were set up that night. Wonder who shared one? ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4JW4D60H3Q

 

 

 

The boys of One Direction were ready for their annual once a year camping trip. This time was different though because they were being filmed during their trip for their upcoming movie "This Is Us." Before filming the boys made sure they had everything they needed and started walking towards the camp ground.

"I've got everything, so lets set up camp boys," Niall said.

The others followed, with Harry and Louis walking close together and lagging behind a bit from the rest of the other boys.

Harry suddenly grabbed Louis' waist with his free hand and moved his hand slowly down to touch his bum. Louis being distracted by Harry's touch and eyes stopped in his tracks to give Harry his full attention. Harry turned to face Louis and dropped his backpack and the rest of the supplies on the ground. Harry pushed Louis with his hands on his biceps into a tree behind them.

"You know Niall is wrong," Harry whispered into Louis' ear. By this time, Louis did not realize he had let everything he was carrying slip out of his hand the instant Harry had him pinned to the tree.

"What do you mean baby?", a turned on Louis said letting his heavy breaths escape into Harry's mouth. Louis began to grind his hips against Harry because he had to touch Harry somehow. His arms are still pinned at the moment.

"It's a surprise," Harry says. Harry is too consumed in Louis' beauty and him being pinned to a tree like this that he needs more. Harry removes his hands from Louis' arms and places them on Louis' face and kisses him hard. As Louis moves his hands to Harry's waist, Harry grinds against Louis' hips so their erections are rubbing together. They both start making out and everything is hot around Harry he feels like he can't breathe until Liam taps him on the shoulder. Harry jolts and stops kissing Louis, feeling dazed and looking doe-eyed. All he feels and smells around him is Louis mixed with pine needles.

Liam just shakes his head and says, "Mate, can't you wait until we are done filming for the day first? Yeah?"

"Liam, do you not see this rare, gorgeous creature of nature in front of me. How can I?" Harry smiles.

Louis looks down at his feet and smiles, blushing against the tree, hands still gripping Harry's waist. Louis screams throughout the forest and his voice echoes, "It's that rare species what is known as the Boo Bear! Boo Bear attaaaaaacckk!!!!!!!!!!!" Louis begins tickling Harry's waist. Harry is laughing hysterically and drops to the ground and Louis is now on top of Harry straddling him while still tickling him. Louis makes little "rawrrrrr" like noises and bites into Harry's collarbones. Harry can't stop laughing, but gasps when Louis bites him hard.

"Save me from the Boo Bear, Liam," Harry jokes. Liam laughs and Louis stops tickling and kisses Harry quickly and gently on the lips. "Never mind, Liam. I am perfectly fine where I am," Harry purrs as he smiles up at Louis.

"You two lovebirds need to get a move on. We are filming in like five minutes," Zayn yells back at them, since him and Niall are very far ahead of the other boys at this point. Harry and Louis pick up their stuff again and begin walking with Liam. When they reach the campsite Zayn and Niall have unpacked all of their supplies, which are laid out on the ground. The boys begin shooting their scene and set up camp, while Louis sits in a chair as usual watching everyone else do the work.

 

Liam works on putting together one tent and Harry and Niall work on another. "Cut," shouts the director, Morgan Spurlock. Harry has his hands on his hips, admiring the tent him and Niall put together. Louis stares at Harry's torso that is showing from his unbuttoned plaid shirt. Louis' jaw drops a little. Harry notices and walks over to Louis.

"What do you think?" Harry says.

"You did great, babe. I got distracted though because of how sexy you look with your shirt unbuttoned." Harry leans down to where Louis is sitting and kisses him gently on the mouth. Harry pulls away and looks at Louis with heavy eyelids. "After we are done shooting the campfire scene, you can take my shirt off and everything else if you would like," Harry whispers cheekily.

Louis looks over Harry's shoulder and he has figured out the surprise that Harry was talking about earlier. "WHAT???? Oh my God, love. Fuck! There are only two tents. Hmmm…you planned this didn't you?" Louis teases.

Harry sits on Louis' lap in the chair and starts licking his neck and grinding against Louis' hips. Louis grabs onto Harry's bum. Louis and Harry slip out a moan and Harry starts talking dirty. "God Lou, you are so sexy. I want you all the time. You make me so hard. Tonight, I want to--" Harry stops himself because Louis' face goes from being turned on and hazed to shock. Harry turns his head around and the whole crew along with the director are just standing there waiting for the boys to notice them.

"We need to shoot the next scene. Hope you can keep your hands off of each other for an hour," says Morgan.

"I'll have to try really hard," Harry laughs as he palms Louis' bulging dick through his trousers. As bad as Harry's jokes are, Louis can't help but laugh. Harry lifts himself off of Louis and winks walking towards the crew.

It is now dark and the boys are filming the scene where they all sit around the campfire talking about their futures and friendship. Zayn starts the conversation asking the boys if they think they will still be mates down the road. Louis expands on the conversation saying, "I think we've gone through too much together to not be friends anymore." Harry turns to face Louis and looks deep into Louis' eyes, "We'll always be part of each other, like, growing up." Harry smiles at Louis and Louis looks at the fire in front of him because looking at Harry is too much. He wants to kiss him.

 

 

"Cut, that's a wrap for tonight," Morgan announces. "Great scene boys. We will let you get some sleep and see you in a couple of days for more footage." The crew and director leave within the hour.

The boys are sitting and watching the fading fire, waiting for it to burn out. "Well I am going to turn in," Zayn says as he gets off his chair and heads to a tent.

"Me too," Liam yawns and he goes into the same tent as Zayn.

Niall, Harry, and Louis are left with the fire that has pretty much died at this point. Niall is always the last one left when it comes to Harry and Louis waiting to be alone. Niall gets up and raises his voice a little, "I already know you two want that tent, so I am going to head in with Zayn and Liam, BUT please keep it down if you are planning to do what you usually do."

"Yes, captain," Harry salutes as Niall rolls his eyes and slips into the tent to sleep with the other boys. Harry gets up off of his chair and stands behind Louis. Harry removes Louis' beanie from his head and begins massaging Louis' head. He moves his hands to Louis' shoulders and massages them too. Harry looks down Louis' body - at his chest, his tummy, his legs, his tattoos he loves, and the profile of Louis' face, which drives Harry crazy. Harry admires that Louis is his and always will be like they were discussing earlier. He will always have Louis in his life and will always love Louis more than he thought he could ever love anyone. Harry is anxious to put his plan into action and walks around the chair to pick up Louis, carrying him bridal style into their tent.

Louis laughs and kisses Harry with one hand on Harry's cheek while he carries him. Harry places Louis on the ground inside their tent as if Louis is made of glass. In this moment, Louis vocalizes exactly what Harry is thinking, "Harry, you make me so happy. I will always love you, you know. Nothing can change that. No matter what comes our way. I will be here with you fighting for us."

Harry can't believe how beautiful Louis words things sometimes. "Louis, I love you more than you know. I am so lucky I found you. I will be there fighting with you too. Our love can make it through anything. I don't want anyone else. I want you. Now and always." Harry is on top of Louis and begins kissing him passionately. Harry removes Louis' shirt quickly. Louis unbuttons Harry's shirt all the way down as Harry continues kissing him, their tongues interlacing. Louis is losing his breath already and gasps for air when Harry removes his lips. Harry's passionate kisses always get to Louis. Louis sometimes thinks these kind of kisses that they share make him feel like he can do anything and be anything for Harry.

Harry quickly takes off Louis' pants and boxers in one swift motion. Louis tries to move Harry, so he can be on top, but Harry resists and pins Louis' arms down above his head. "Haz what-" Louis is interrupted by Harry before he can say anymore.

"Louis, do you remember Leeds? When I let you take all of me in that tent? Well, tonight I want to re-create the experience, but I want to take you. All of you tonight. Will you let me take you there? To a place where you took me? Please?" Harry is quite the charmer and Louis is super hard now that he can hardly wait to feel Harry inside of him.

"Okay, baby. I get to ride you at some point though," Louis compromises.

Harry agrees, "Deal."

They are both already hard and Harry flips Louis over so he can get a clear view of Louis' bum. Louis is holding himself up with his elbows that are on his pillow, arse in the air for Harry. Harry stares thirstily at Louis' cheeks and spreads them with his hands. Massaging his cheeks in circles and spanking him suddenly a few times and Louis lets out high pitched whimpers. Harry knows that Louis loves to be spanked so he keeps going. Harry watches Louis' cheeks bounce as he spanks him and he needs to taste that perfect round ass in front of him. Harry leans down, spreads Louis' cheeks and instantly puts his tongue into Louis' hole. Louis lets out a loud moan, dropping his face onto the pillow, so the noises he is making are toned down a little. Louis tries to restrain the moans in order for the other boys next to them to stay asleep, but Harry's tongue feels too good. Harry wets his finger with him mouth and shoves it into Louis, while licking alongside it. Harry's tongue is moving in and out next to his finger.

Louis can't hold back and shouts, "Harrry, fuck--keep going."

The other boys are clearly awake at this point. Harry removes his tongue because he hears the three boys in the other tent unzip their sleeping bags.

"Fuck this. I am going down by the lake to sleep. Don't care if I get bitten alive," says Zayn. It sounds like their feet are shuffling against the grass.

"Niall are you coming?" Liam asks. Apparently, Niall was lagging behind.

"Actually they will be. Let's go!" Niall says.

Liam's voice is getting faint. "Don't make things worst, Niall."

"You are just jealous!" Harry screams. Harry continues to where he left off fucking Louis with his tongue and finger alongside each other.

"Babe just hold still a sec." Louis starts to fuck back onto Harry's tongue that is rolling in circles inside of him. He is so happy the other boys have left because Harry's hands and tongue make Louis want to cum already. He is moaning loudly and he gasps when Harry suddenly adds another finger. Louis needs to stop pushing back because he wants to wait until Harry's dick is in him. "Oh god, Harry. Fuck me now." Harry removes his fingers and flips Louis again so that he is on his back.

The tent is now hot inside because of their body heat and heavy breathing. Harry slides his pants off, so he is naked with Louis and grabs the lube and an extra pillow from his duffle bag. Harry slides the pillow under Louis' bum."What a gentleman," Louis says with a smirk.

Harry slicks himself up with lube and looks down at Louis who looks like the most seductive and sexy person Harry has ever seen. He has his legs spread and his mouth is open while he is pumping his own cock. Harry can't handle this and quickly thrusts into Louis without warning. This makes Louis shudder and writhe underneath him.

"Louis... you are so tight. Fuck, this ass of yours is--" Harry stops thrusting. "I am not going to last long," Harry pants.

"Haz you have to last until I ride you at least. Your cock is so big. I love you inside of--ughhh." Louis is cut off by Harry's deep thrusts that start at a fast rhythm that only picks up speed in a matter of seconds. Harry is leaning down and kissing Louis all over his neck. Louis is jerking himself along with Harry's thrusts.

Harry moves his eyes to Louis' and is stunned by how wrecked Louis looks. "You are so beautiful, Louis. You should see yourself." Louis grabs Harry's neck and pulls him in for a messy kiss. Louis finds the opportunity to put his arms around Harry's shoulders and his legs are tight around Harry's waist. While Harry is still inside of him, he pushes himself up and pushes Harry down on his back, so Louis is now straddling Harry.

"Fuck yeah, baby," Louis whines. Louis is roughly riding Harry's dick as fast as he can and Harry can't handle the heat and the grip Louis has on his cock.

"I am going to cum inside of you," Harry shrieks. "I want you to cum first though, Lou."

"Thrust that huge, beautiful cock up into me now and I will," Louis demands. Harry bends his knees and hold Louis' waist in place fucking up into Louis hard and fast. Louis pulls at his own dick as he is screaming Harry's name. "Harrrry. Faster…r-right there. I am close. You want to see me cum on your chest?"

"Yesss. Please," Harry moans. Harry thrusts up hard and Louis is coming all over Harry's chest. His hole is now clenching around Harry and his thrusts are more spastic than before.

"Lou, I--ughhhh." Harry comes hard inside Louis and shuts his eyes because he can't look at the way Louis is still rolling his obscene hips on Harry's cock. He makes Harry's dick still twitch inside of him. Louis leans down to kiss Harry. Harry stays inside of Louis for a minute savouring the moment as long as he can. They are both panting post-orgasm into each other's mouths. Harry always feels so clumsy on a daily basis, but sex with Louis is the easiest and most natural thing for him. Every time is special and it keeps getting better and better.

Louis finally takes Harry's cock out of him and lays down on his back next to Harry, thighs still trembling. "Wow," is all Louis can say. He still feels spaced out and sensitive from Harry.

Harry turns over on his side to face Louis. "I think this time is in the top 5 and I topped this time. Haha get it Lou?"

"Oh, Harold. I don't know if I can pick my top 5 times with you. I can't choose," Louis says smiling up at Harry's gorgeous face. "I love you."

"I love you too boo," Harry kisses Louis and turns Louis on his side so his back is facing Harry's chest. Harry wraps his arms around Louis cuddling him closely and they fall asleep like that.


End file.
